A Midsummer's Night
by IMUR1FAN
Summary: After an accidental kiss, and a forced proposal, things in Fairy Tail take a nose-dive! A Fairy Tail story based on Shakespear's A Midsummer Night's Dream. (I'll be updating weekly! Please follow if you want more, and reveiw!)(I don't own Fariy Tail) :)
The smell of morning dew seeped through the window.

'Hmmmm... Gray- sama...' Juvia thought, hearing birds chirp into her window pane. How lovely. Juvias heart floated as she opened her eyes to her collection of hand-made Gray dolls. This was the feeling on the day she would confess to Gray-sama. Not that she didn't confess to him every day, just that today was special- because, well, every day was special since she met Gray.

Juvia moved to her window ceil. This morning was gorgeous. The sun broke over the rolling hills across from Juvias window. Gray was more gorgeous than this morning though. And she just had to tell him.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, Juvia rushed to the guild hall for breakfast. The smell of pancakes poured in clouds form the great hall. It was just... splendid.

"Today is the day, huh?" Mira asked as she pushed a plate of pancakes in front of Juvia, who was sitting across from her.

A little blush crossed Juvias cheeks. She began to nod like a mad man.

Mira shook her head and laughed.

"You say that everyday. How are you always so sure?" Mira inquired.

"Juvia doesn't know..." Juvia said, her cheeks burning more and more with each word. Her eyes scanned around her food.

"Juvia... Juvia just wakes up every morning knowing that today is the day she'll confess to Gray-sama and he'll- he'll finally love her back." Juvia smiled shyly.

Mira was surprised, but not for long.

"Well, that's a very nice thought to have each morning," Mira smiled.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T THROW A PUNCH, YA' ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu's voice boomed across the guild as he walked in.

Just behind Natsu, Gray was following.

'Gray-sama!'

Juvia's heart soared and her knees turned, all too literally, into puddles.

"YOU THINK I CAN'T THROW A PUNCH, FIRE-LUNG?!" Gray looked as if he had reached his breaking point. Gray finally flung his fist at Natsu who caught it. Natsu proceeded to then throw Gray(by the wrist) in Juvia's general direction. Grey slid across the guild hall floor.

"Gray-sama! NO!" Juvia screeched, rushing to his side, and then kneeling beside him. Should she touch him? Where was he hurt?

"Darling, are you okay?" Juvia said, deciding to gently touch his shoulder in comfort. More comfort for her actually. Just touching him was a shock of electricity running through her spinal chord.

"OF COURSE I'M OKAY, THAT IDIOT COULDN'T HURT ME IF HE-"

"I COULDN'T WHAT?!" Natsu interrupted.

"THAT'S IT. GET OFF ME SO I CAN KILL THIS-" In his anger, Gray had lifted his face a little too far into Juvia's face, who still happened to be hovering over him.

Static ran through Juvia, frying her brain. Gray's eyes opened in surprise.

As awkward of a kiss it was, it was a kiss.

Then it happened.

Gray closed his eyes.

Juvia couldn't close hers though. Not only because her brain was still too fried to think, but because she wanted- needed- to remember the serene look on Gray-sama's face as their lips finally touched.

Suddenly Gray pulled away. His eyes were filled with shock and horror, more toward his own actions than Juvias. Quickly, Gray forced himself out of Juvias arms. He covered his mouth with his right hand, his face as red as a Christmas present.

What had just happened? Why did everyone in the guild have to stare at him like that? Didn't they have their own lives, better things to do? Why were they all so nosy? AND WHERE WERE HIS CLOTHES?!

Gray quickly ran out of the guild in horror. Juvia was still leaning over the spot where she and Gray had kissed.

"Umm- I guess that happened." Lucy, who Juvia had not seen walk in, broke the silence and scattered whispers between everyone in the guild.

The guild erupted into laughter, especially Natsu.

Levy stood near the doorway.

"Juvia really doesn't look too good..." Levy leaned toward Lucy. "It's like she's trying to keep herself together, but-"

At that exact moment, Juvia's entire body turned into water.

"ANNND she's a puddle." Levy muttered.

Many laughed.

Some tried to help Juvia out of her puddle-state.

But she was beyond help.

Gray-sama kissed her.

...

...

...

Hey! Please Follow if you want more! Review please!(There will be lots of NALU and JERZA in the future. Mostly NALU though, cause they're my favorite, haha!)

"


End file.
